


Storytime

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Aaron tells Seb a story of the Lonely Mechanic and the Prince...





	Storytime

  
"He still not settling down?"  
  
Aaron shook his head and continued to shush and bounce Seb up and down, around in circles because sometimes he loved that and even bounced him on his knee. He knew taking care of a child whilst they were teething would be hard, but he didn't think it was going to be this hard.  
  
"Aaron, you've been up since 5 today. Come on, hand him over..."  
  
Aaron shook his head.  
  
"No. It's fine. Look, you go to sleep, you've got a meeting tomorrow right?"  
  
"Yeah I do. But you also have work"   
  
"Which is great that I'm the boss then isn't it?"  
  
Robert rolled his eyes and gave him a short smile and walked out the room.  
  
Aaron could feel his arms and leg muscles burn with the strain of moving them all day. Carrying Seb around for a full two hours wasn't helping either, so he sat down on the white rocking wicker chair and sighed.  
  
"I don't sing like your daddy does, but...how does a story sound? Not the best, but I think I've got a pretty good imagination"  
  
Seb sniffled and Aaron grabbed a tissue to wipe his nose, rub his eyes and kissed his head before beginning.  
  
"Once upon a time, there was...a lonely mechanic. He liked to keep to himself, you know, just relax, try his best to stay out of trouble and...just be himself. However, the lonely mechanic had a friend who loved to get up to all sorts of mischief. The lonely Mechanics friend talked him into stealing a car and brought him to the garage where he showed him the newly stolen vehicle. Unfortunately, the door slammed open, and a...a rich businessman, who had golden hair, a beautiful smile...and looked like a Prince out of a fairytale book walked in"  
  
Seb wriggled into Aaron's lap more and eyed an orange teething toy before curling up his fists and made granny hands for it. Aaron noticed and grabbed it from the top of Sebs dresser and stuck it in his hands, allowing Seb to chew at it as he pleased.  
  
"There you go. Anyways, the rich businessman, or should we call him a Prince. Yeah, let's go with Prince. Ok, the Prince found out that the two others were trying to steal his car. He was outraged and threatened to make them his servants, to which he did, for a day. See, the Prince was greedy, despite all the money he wanted, he wanted more. He wanted them to steal gold and jewellery from one of his enemy's house. The lonely mechanic however, he didnt like to steal, he just wanted to relax and have fun until realising he would be in a lot of trouble..."  
  
He had decided to not use the fact of him and Ross stealing out of Roberts own house just so he could have some respect from Lawrence. He didn't want to mention that.  
  
"The next day, the Prince thanked his new servants for their service and released them, no longer angry about his car. He decided that instead of just visiting...uhh...Dalemeer, our hometown by the way, he would stay. He bought a huge mansion and decided to pay the pub, called...Packlow? Yeah, Packlow, a visit...Unfortunately to the prince's dismay, not a lot of people liked him very much. Everyone knew how greedy and troublesome the Prince was and wanted to stay out of his way an-oh! Let me get that for you..."  
  
Aaron paused his story and leaned over to pick up Sebs toy he dropped on the floor. He set it up on the dresser and allowed Seb to chew on his finger. Who cared about baby's slabbers?  
  
"However, the lonely mechanic...well, he couldn't stay away from the Prince. He wanted to get to know him, he knew that the Prince would have a nice side surely. Nobody had seen it yet. So, the lonely mechanic got to know the Prince and invited him around to the garage later, to work on his car. The Prince agreed and later, when they were at the garage, they...uhh...need to keep this PG...the Prince kissed the lonely mechanic as a thank you and the lonely mechanic kissed him back. They cuddled and laughed and joked around until it was time to go home"   
  
Seb's eyes watered and Aaron rubbed his back gently, not wanting to hear him cry again for the rest of the night. Once Sebs watery eyes disappeared, Aaron laid him back down across his lap and sighed. He was tired himself, but...storytime.  
  
"As days and weeks went by, the lonely mechanic slowly, but surely realised that he had began falling in love with the Prince. And this scared him. It scared him because...everyone in the village had talked about how much trouble the Prince was. Everyone hated the Prince, especially the lonely mechanics mother. She didn't like the Prince and didn't want to see her son heartbroken if anything were to happen. However, the lonely mechanic did not listen and paid a visit to the Prince the next day. Surprisingly, a woman answered, a beautiful princess with long brown hair who claimed she was married to the Prince. The lonely mechanic was upset, heart broken and angry. Angry at himself for not listening"   
  
Seb made grabby hands for the teething toy when he caught sight of the orange again and Aaron shook his head. Seb began wailing and felt himself spin across the room, laughing straight afterwards. He swore he saw his daddy stand just outside the door and he looked up at Aaron. Did Aaron realise daddy was there?  
  
"So, the lonely mechanic tried his best to cut off all ties with the Prince, but it was hard because it's a small village, loads of drama. Anyways, the lonely mechanic resumed his work, grew sadder and sadder until he watched the Prince arrive in his car. He was angry. He didn't want the Prince to be here, not after lying to him of course...."  
  
Aaron knew he would have to skip the whole Katie part and skip the entire drama. Thank God for his creative brain.  
  
"The Prince explained that he didnt want to get married. He wanted the princesses money and riches and even then, he decided that if he wanted to be with the lonely mechanic, then he would need to give up his greed and become a better person. They both quickly formed a relationship then, much to the dismay of others and the lonely mechanic never felt as happier as he did before. They were both so in love and after many many months, the Prince took the lonely mechanic out on a drive, secretly planning to propose..."  
  
It was as if Seb understood every single word he said because the baby began fiddling with Aarons ring on his hand. Robert stood at the door, still hidden from Aaron and fiddled with his own ring.  
  
"But there was an unfortunate accident. The car they drove in crashed into a lake, an endless pitch black lake. The Prince, as brave and scared as he was, managed to save them both. He swam in the water, carried the lonely mechanic back up to the land and gave him his surviving breath back. He watched the lonely mechanic drive away to the hospital to be fixed, and decided that he needed the ring back. He dove back in the lake, found the ring and went back up to the surface. Afterwards, the Prince's sister drove him to hospital herself. He stayed by the lonely mechanics side and proposed yet again, smiling with joy as the answer was yes..."  
  
When Aaron noticed that Seb was slightly dozing off, he stood up and leaned over the crib to put him in it, only for Seb to sob loudly. Again. Aaron groaned and pulled him back up and sat back down on the chair.  
  
"Come on. This story isn't boring you?"  
  
Seb looked at him with wide watery eyes and Aaron reached an arm up to grab Seb's giraffe teddy and handed it to the little boy.  
  
"Fine. Fine, you win. More storytime then...where were we? Right, they said yes. When the lonely mechanic was released from the hospital, all better now, the whole village celebrated their newly proposed selves, happy that the couple were bound to be married and...and happy..."  
  
Aaron paused for a second and then glanced at the clock. It was nearing two in the morning and he was shattered. He knew he wouldn't have enough time to tell the whole story. Might as well end it quickly.  
  
"They decided on a...a crazy wedding! They...didn't have a lot of money ever since the Prince had given up his greedy ways and the Prince himself, he actually tried his best with the lonely mechanic, tried to make it a beautiful wedding. Even if the place was covered in Christmas decorations, some Halloween decorations and there were even some plants and tree branches from outside. I know. As i said, crazy. The Prince had actually done all of this in secret surprisingly..."  
  
Robert smiled and Seb continued to play with his giraffe teddy.  
  
"The lonely mechanic, he decided to take a walk around the village, decided to clear his mind when all of a sudden, a tall thug grabbed him and kidnapped him in the back of his car. He was scared. He punched and screamed until the Prince walked by and opened the car, happy to see his fiance. The Prince gave him a huge smile, looked down at him, and he held out a hand and said..."Happy surprise wedding day" to which the lonely mechanic jumped out the car. The lonely mechanic then walked away, back towards his house, and the Prince called after him. The lonely mechanic reassured the Prince that he would only be getting changed into a suit and walked away..."  
  
It was only then that Aaron realised he hadnt mentioned Liv yet. How was he supposed to bring her into this without mentioning...that?  
  
"He returned, and they got married and the lonely mechanic was no longer lonely. The mechanic, who was the happiest he had ever been, who had fallen in love with...with his soulmate. One day, there was a knock at the door and a little girl stood there. She wore a frown on her face. Let's call her...Little Frown. She declared herself as the mechanics long lost little sister and mentioned that the Prince had sent letters to find her. The mechanic was so happy yet again, finding another member of his family and that was all the Prince that done that. The Prince had finally given up his selfish ways, his greed had disappeared...no longer did he care about money and gold. He only cared for his family..."  
  
Now to mention Seb.  
  
"Unfortunately, one day, there was a knock at the door. The Prince opened it to find two large men from the palace, they arrested the mechanic and threw him in the dungeons, telling him he would stay there for a few months. The family began to break apart. The mechanic grew lonely yet again, sad and...and numb. The Prince...he continued to build his family a house when one day, he made a silly mistake. He argued with the mechanic when visiting him and went home angry. He kissed a princess, betraying the mechanic who was struggling in the dungeons. Thankfully, a week later, the mechanic was released. He and the Prince apologised, however, the Prince didn't mention the secret kiss..."  
  
Seb began chewing on the giraffe teddy and let out a yawn. He rested his head against Aaron's arm and he began dozing off. Aaron smiled.   
  
"They all lived happy lives until a few months later, a magical stork flew down from the skies and told them news. He told them all that the Prince and the blonde princess would be having a child together. The mechanic was outraged and decided to leave the Prince. He didn't want this child. No. After the baby was born, the Prince and the mechanic decided to stay friends. The Prince changed...He changed in a way that no one had seen him like before. He changed into a completely selfless man. He became the best dad to his besutiful son and he did everything right. After many months, the now lonely mechanic and Prince found their ways back to one another, like magic. They kissed and went home and lived happy lives. The mechanic, no longer lonely yet again, also fell in love with the Prince's son. He had big blue eyes and bright red hair and he loved to be in the mechanics arms..."  
  
Aaron let out his own yawn and saw that Seb had finally fallen asleep. He carried him over to his crib, set him down and tucked him in with his favourite blue paw patrol blanket. He rested his elbows against the top of the crib and smiled.  
  
"The Prince and the mechanic fell in love all over again...they proposed on a beautiful countryside and they knew that they had reached the end of their dramatic life. The Prince's son stayed with him and the mechanic in their newly built castle...their new home and god, he loved to annoy his dad's with the constant need to watch flippin paw patrol. He kept them up all night with his teething...He loved to cover his hands in banana mush and draw on the walls. He loved to annoy his daddy and constantly try and jump out his arms when the Prince is unexpecting it. One day, he even managed to get a hold of Little Frowns hairbrush and puked all over it. God knows how you managed to get that. But...despite all of these accidents happening, they couldn't help but fall in love with the boy. Because...He was beautiful...He was...He was everything to them. Still is..."  
  
Robert slowly walked away from the door, decided to head to their room and got into bed and waited for Aaron to come back.  
  
"And you know, they're getting married this week. And when they get married, they know it'll finally be a happy ever after..."  
  
When Seb showed no signs of waking up, Aaron rushed out the room as quietly as he could and he walked into their bedroom.  
  
"Finally got him settled down then?"  
  
Aaron yawned and nodded, pulled his jumper off, pulled his jeans off and got into bed. Robert switched off the lamp and curled an arm around Aaron's waist.  
  
"I loved the story by the way..."  
  
"What, you were listening?! That wasnt for you to hear..."  
  
"It is when I find out that I'm a Prince in your eyes. Look at you being all romantic..."  
  
Aaron shoved him off and glared.  
  
"I will make myself a lonely mechanic again if you don't shut up"   
  
"At least wait until we live our happy ever after!"  
  
Aaron groaned into the pillow.  
  
"I'm never hearing the end of this am I?"  
  
Robert smiled and kissed the back of Aaron's head.  
  
"Nope"   
  
  
.....  
  
  
The next morning, Robert cooked breakfast, he fried eggs in cute cookie cutter shapes and handed Aaron Sebs plate with a heart shaped egg on it. Aaron fed Seb the egg until Robert set down Aaron's plate with toast, sausage, potato scones and...  
  
"Haha very funny Robert"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You gave me a crown shaped egg..."  
  
"Oh yeah. About that story....I think you forgot one thing. When the Prince married the lonely mechanic, wouldn't the mechanic have turned into a Prince himself?"  
  
"Nope. He decided that royal titles are for old men...you know, people who have reached their 30's"   
  
Robert poked a finger in Aaron's side making him squeal a bit and began to make his own breakfast. He made another crown shaped egg with his own fry up and sat down at the table eating away. Seb managed to somehow get yolk all over his hands and Aaron made sure to wipe it up before smearing the yolk covered tissue all ober Roberts face.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to do Roberts version of his story to Seb in the next chapter.


End file.
